The One I Love The Most
by TheGreatFanficWriter
Summary: Elsa doesn't remember Jack. Jack doesn't remember Elsa. But when they finally meet, they fall in love with each other. Pitch threatens to kill Anna if Elsa doesn't do his bidding. Will Elsa turn her back on Jack? Or try to save her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I haven't posted in a while. I was on a cruise but I was also working on a special suprise for you guys. Luv you** **all! Happy reading! :) **

Chapter 1

Dreams

"I never loved you Jack." Elsa said icily. A boy with pale skin, deep blue eyes like snow, and white hair gasped and fell. He looked into her eyes and mumbled her name as he cried. Elsa wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him but a cage was put over him and Anna was shoved into Elsa's arms and crying. A loud cackling laugh echoed around them and a dark figure appeared in front of them. Anna sobbed even harder when she saw the figure. Elsa wrappd her arms protectively over Anna as the figure stepped closer.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa." he said her name in disgust. "

Who are you?" Elsa choked.

"Oh. Why I am your worst nightmare, I am Pitch. Now, now Elsa, no need to be frightened." Pitch said, holding up her chin "I am simply here to offer you a deal. You will betray Jack Frost and lead him into my trap, or you will NEVER see your precious Anna ever again!" An image appeared over Pitch of Anna hanging over a cliff, and at the bottom, crocodiles roamed the water below. Elsa gasped and hugged Anna tighter, but she wasn't there! Just as the rope was about to break Elsa quickly said "Deal."

I woke up sweating and panting. I quickly ran over to my mirror and fixed myself up. I braided my hair into my signature french braid, and ran my hand over my body as a dress of ice formed over me. I couldn't help but think about the dream. _Who is this Jack Frost. Why does his name sound so familiar? Why does Pitch sound familiar too? What is so important about Jack that Piitch would actually take my sister if I didn't cooperate?_ "Maybe I just heard the stories of Jack Frost. And I've heard the expression pitch black." I said, trying to convince myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. Same platnuim hair, same deep blue eyes, and same rosy red lips. As I studied myself in the mirror, I saw a reflection of the boy instead. "Jack Frost." the name rolled of my tounge and cured all my worriers. Anna screamed in her room and a servant banged on my door.

"M'lady please come out here. Your sister is missing! We have search parties all over Arendale but nobody has found her." the servant said. That was more than enough to take me out of my trance as I rushed to the door. I saw Cassandra bow and scurry away. I ran into Anna's room and saw Kristoff on the bed. He was in his coat and Sven was at his side.

"Kristoff. What happened?" I asked him, choking back tears.

"I-I don't know." he said, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Today was the day wasn't it?" I asked, remembering what Anna told me from the day before.

"Yes. Today was the day we were supposed to get married." Kristoff said, balling now. Sven snorted and a tear rolled down his cheek too. Anger boiled inside me. How dare Pitch take her on her wedding day! How dare he thinks that I will betray someone! How dare h mess with me and my sister! This meant war! I was going to find this Jack Frost and we were going to beat Pitch together! I stormed out of the room, ignoring Kristoff's stunned face. I ran onto my balcony and looked at all of Arendale. It was chaos! People were everywhere, looking for the missing princess. It warmed my heart to see that they cared so much. It made me want to slap Pitch in the face.

"Jack. Jack. Jack?" I called out but of course there was no answer. I spotted a boat come into the dock and quickly realized who it was. I turned on my heel and darted away to deal with this mess.

Jack's POV

"Jack what are you doing?" North said, with his thick Russian accent.

"North. Who is Elsa?" I asked, looking at him. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all stopped what they were doing and stared at me and North.

"Jack I have no idea what you are talking about." North said, twirling his hands nervously. All the other Guardians quickly went back to their jobs.

"Tell me who she is." I demanded. North looked at the Guardians and they all nodded.

"Jack. Elsa is the Snow Queen." he began. After about 1 hour of explaining, I felt like I was about to collapse.

"You mean there is someone else out there, someone just like me?" I looked at the other Guardians and they nodded. I quickly took off and flew to Arendale, ignoring their pleas to come back. I was finally going to meet my other half.

**Dun dun dun! Hope you guys liked it because I enjoyed writing it. This is my first Jelsa fanfic so please comment and help me improve my writing! I read a lot of Jelsa fanfics and these are the best two so far. "The North Star" by Kipanda Cutie and "Beware His Frozen Heart" by ReyZel616. Hope you enjoy them. Happy reading! Luv you all! Chapter 2 coming out tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like Chapter 2. Happy reading. :)**

Chapter 2

The Meeting

"What are you doing here?!" I said firmly to Hans. After about 3 years in jail, Hans still looked the same and still had that evil glint in is eye.

"Well, well if it isn't Queen Elsa." he said as he bowed.

"Hans I demand you tell me why you are here." I demanded. Hans flinched as if I'd hit him with a bat.

"I am here to see Princess Anna. I must speak to her at once." he said, standing a little straighter.

"No. Whatever you have to say to her. You can say it to me." I said, choking back tears.

" I was simply asking for her blessing. I mean, what if she didn't like the idea." he said slyly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fear rising in my stomach.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale. Will you marry me?" he asked. I looked at Hans like he was crazy. He just smiled back and pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. The whole village was looking at us now and I didn't have the guts to say what I had to say in front of them.

"Kim take Hans to the meeting room while I go freshen up." I said, trying not to explode.

"Of course." Kim said as she dragged Hans away. I quickly ran to my room, locked the door and cried on my bed. This all had to be one big nightmare. I would wake up any moment now. No this is the real world. I cried harder, I didn't have time to deal with this. I had to find Anna. Hans always had a way to make things worse. I was too busy crying to notice the huge storm that surrounded me. Why was I so upset anyway? I would just tell him no and be on my way.

"Come on Elsa, conceal it don't feel it." I mumbled as I remembered my mom and dad. I already knew how to thaw my powers, but right now I was feeling no love at all. I felt a rush of cold air on my neck, like someone was breathing on me. I turned as an image flashed through my head, but I couldn't figure it out. That was when I realized what I had done. I ran onto the balcony and looked at the raging storm outside. "NO. No no no no no." I repeated the word in my head. I watched in horror again as the village got piled up with snow. The lake was freezing over again! I thought of all the good times I had with Anna. The snow melted until there was nothing left. I sighed and raced over to the door, until I saw my face. I had to cover my mouth so I didn't scream. My eyes were all red and puffy, my makeup was running down my face, and worst of all, my face was covered in frost! Frost? I never made frost. I pushed the thought out of my mind and cleaned up. Just as I was about to turn, frost covered the mirror and letters started to appear.

Jack's POV

I smiled as she turned and looked at the mirror in awe.

_Don't worry little Snowflake. I will_

_help you control it. Whenever you need my_

_just call my name._

_- Jack Frost_

_P.S. You have to believe in me_

I smiled as she read the note. "Jack Frost." she mumbled. "No it cant be." she shook her had and paced, but stopped when she saw me. "J-J-Jack F-F-Frost." Elsa said, and with that, she fainted. I laughed and slowly carried her to her bed. I covered up the frost on her mirror and made a delicate rose. I placed it in her hands and flew off.

Elsa's POV

I woke up in bed. Had it all just been a dream? "Jack?" I mumbled. No answer. The frost on the mirror was gone to. I slowly sat up and looked around. I decided to get up and wash my face, until I felt the rose in my hand. I picked it up and studied it. He is real.

"My Queen! It has been over two hours are you okay in there?" Kai called.

Oh shit.

"I am just fine. I just hit my head. Sorry about that, I will be there in a minute." I answered. I heard shuffling and sighed. I walked over to the meeting room and saw Hans there, half asleep on his chair. When he saw me, his face lit up and he walked over to me. Just as he was about to hold my hand, I pulled away. "Hans my answer is no. I cannot forgive you for what you did to the village, and what you did to me and my sister." I said sternly.

"My Queen, you do not want to do that. My kingdom is one of your best traders and we give you more than half of your food. If you deny me, well let's just say your little kingdom will not survive. So think about, oh and Pitch is waiting." he said evilly. He chuckled and left.

Hans's POV

As soon as I stepped out of the room, I was transported back to my ship by black dust. Pitch stood in the middle of the boat, looking sinister as usual. Anna was at his side, not her usual cheery self, her skin was gray, her hair was black, and her eyes were a menacing yellow. When I told them what I had done, Pitch growled but Anna simply put her lips on his and he calmed down. I wanted to gag. Had that just happened?

**Hey guys! I hope you liked chapter 2! Sorry about the Anna/Pitch thing. We will hear more about Jelsa in the next chapter! Luv you all! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry for not posting but it has been crazy with school so close now. I am also adding a little bit of Tangled into this story, and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Where are They?

_Elsa slowly climbed through my window and I smiled. "Rapunzy!" she screamed as she saw me. "Shh. Madam Gothel will hear you." I said worriedly, looking around. "Elsa I need your help. I want to escape this prison but I don't know how. Madam Gothel will surely be searchi-" I was interrupted when the temperature dropped incredibly. "Jack's here!" I said excitedly. Jack chuckled and floated over to me. He hugged me and I hugged him back. It had been so long. After I let go, he floated over to Elsa and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and I smiled. I had found out, only a few months ago that Jack was my cousin! He would come over almost every day with a happy expression on his face and told me about his adventures. One day, he left and told me he would be gone for a while and didn't come back for weeks. When he finally came back, he was depressed. "I'm lonely Rapunzel. I love hanging out with you but but I'm the only one with powers." he said teary eyed. I understood perfectly. I was lonely too, I wanted somebody else in my life too. Then I remembered someone. "Elsa! Jack I know this girl named Elsa who has powers just like yours! She needs a little help controlling them but you guys will be perfect! She even looks just like you!" I said as I hugged him. "Tell the wind to take you to Arendale. I will miss you." I said as he squeezed me tighter. I let the tears flow as I had watched him leave. One day, he came back but this time, with Elsa. We had become great friends. I was so happy and cheery around them. Jack's voice snapped me out of my day dream. "Punzy, we are going on a little date, is that okay?" he asked, concerned. "Of course Jack, go have fun!" I said happily. "We will be back in a few hours." Elsa said as she hugged me tight and stroked my long, incredible golden hair. I watched them go and smiled. A few minutes later, I heard screaming and my world went black. I woke up on the floor and it looked like no time had passed. I couldn't see them in the sky anymore, so they must have landed. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. I waited for them but they never came back. _

I woke up in a beautiful king sized bed, with curtains draped around it. I turned, only to see Eugene there. I got up and stepped out onto the porch. The village was amazing! I smiled at the thought of me ruling it. I heard the doors open and turned to see Eugene. He looked tired, but when he saw me he smiled. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Eugene told me he was going to get breakfast for us and I nodded. It had been three years since Jack and Elsa had left. Where were they?

**Hey guys, like I said I am so so sorry for not posting. School is going to be here soon and I am going to go to Disney. I will try to get as much as I can get down before that whole mess starts. Luv you all! I am so sorry this chapter is short but I have to pack for Disney! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories

Tooth searched for Jack's teeth and found them in his room. She placed her hand onto the case and said what she wanted to remember. Being the tooth fairy means you cam see any memory you want, if you find the right tooth of course. An image flashed and the scene blurred.

"I hope Rapunzel will be okay." Jack said worriedly.

"She will be just fine I know it." Elsa said as she kissed Jack. "Where are we going anyway?" Elsa asked as she held on tighter to Jack. No answer.

"Elsa," Jack said, stopping "Will you please come to see Many so he can make you immortal? Please Elsa I want to be immortal with you." Jack said, tears in his eyes.

"Jack you ask me this every time we go on a date and my answer is and always will be no. I'm sorry Jack but if I become immortal, and become a guardian who will protect Anna? Besides Kristoff. He always has to go on trips for work." Elsa said softly as she wiped the tears from Jack's eyes.

"Elsa I can't watch you die. It will break my heart and you know it, I need you to become immortal, please Elsa." Jack said.

"Jack I said no." Elsa said firmly.

"Fine." Jack said as anger crossed his face. He turned and they headed back towards Rapunzel's tower.

"Jack why are we going back?" Elsa asked.

"I can't be with someone who will die before my eyes." Jack said, choking back tears.

"So just because I don't want to be immortal, means you don't want to be with me!" Elsa asked loudly.

"No! It's because I can't watch my other half die! I can't watch my other half get hurt. If you want to battle Pitch with me, you must become immortal first!" Jack said.

"Fine. Bring me back to Rapunzel since you don't think I'm strong enough." Elsa said firmly. Jack nodded and a single tear trickled down his face. "After all we've been through, this is it? This is how it ends?" Elsa asked, looking him in the eye.

"Elsa I-" Jack was interrupted when something shot them out of the sky. Elsa screamed and Jack tried to find her. He waved his hands through the air but could not find her. He tried to fly again but something was weighing him down, something was preventing his magic from working. He took a piece of it off his head and watched as black sand crumpled to the ground. Elsa was still screaming and Jack tried to reach for her, but the thing on top of him prevented him from moving. "Pitch." Jack growled before he hit the ground.

Tooth had to cover her mouth to stop the screams and cries from coming. That was terrible. Tooth remembered that they had found Jack on the floor that night, but only Jack. Elsa had disappeared. "Jack can never find this." Tooth said firmly. Suddenly laughter echoed around the walls. North came in and took Tooth by the hand. They ran into the main part of North's workshop and Tooth saw that all the guardians were there in a defensive pose, ready to strike. Had she missed something?

"Thanks for the tip fairy." Pitch said as he walked over to Jack. "Oh if only Jack knew what you were hiding." Pitch said, as he disappeared into the shadows.

"What was he talking about? What did he mean by that? Tooth tell me now." Jack said firmly. Tooth winced and brought him his teeth. Tooth whispered something and gave the case to Jack, he touched the case and the same scene Tooth had seen flashed in Jack's eyes. When the scene had disappeared from his eyes, Jack stumbled back and glared at Tooth. "How long ago was this?" Jack asked as he balled his hands into fists.

"About three years ago." Tooth said shyly. Suddenly all the guardians understood and took Jack by the shoulders but he shook them off.

"HOW COULD YOU? You knew how lonely I felt and yet you kept my other half from me!" and with that, he flew off, determined to make Elsa remember, remember him, all the good times they had.

**Hey guys, my other story Percy Jackson has been deleted, I am so sorry but my cousin was using my laptop when I had the story open and he dropped it and suddenly it was deleted so I am really sorry. I luv you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am sooooooo sorry I haven't posted but school is driving me crazy! I just transferred to a new school so I need to get used to the scheduele there. Again I am so sorry! Luv you all!**

Chapter 5

Fear

"Master, I am worried for you, keeping that girl," a figure in the shadows said slowly as he spit the words out as if it were a piece of garbage "She is draining to much power from you. Just let her go from your spell and put her in a cage."

"Patience, my boy. It is draining my power but this is all part of my plan. Elsa will definently choose Anna over that Jack Frost. " Pitch said.

"Master please you must listen to us." said Hans.

"PATIENCE." Pitch bellowed. The elegant girl next to him flinched and Hans tried not to scream. Anna was so different, even though he loathed her he still hated to see her like this. She seemed so serious, so devoted to evil, so sinister. "Do you know what to do?" Pitch asked the figure in the shadows.

The figure nodded and Hans sighed "Master please let me do it, you need someone Elsa loathes, and she does not know this..this animal." Hans said as he gestured to the figure in the shadows.

"Don't worry my boy, I have taken care of everything." Pitch said, his voice dangerously soft.

"Yes master." Hans said obediantly.

The stupid Guardians thought they could rid fear? Fear is something that keeps kids safe. How can the Guardians not see this? When they do they will be sorry!" They will come bginning for forgiveness." Pitch said angrily.

"Master I do not understand." Hans said dumbly. Pitch took a long shaky breath and glared at Hans.

"Don't you see? I am what keeps children away from cliffs, I am what keeps them out of the forest at night. They do it out of fear but there is no diference! Oh those Guardians will be so sorry they ever messed with me!" Pitch spat. Hans looked at him quizzingly and Pitch tried not to exlode. "You have been a pain in my a** enough!" Pitch turned toward Hans and shot him with black sand. Hans's heart throbbed as the black sand overwhelmed it, plunging Hans into deep, deep darkness. Pitch slowly fell to the floor and Anna helped him over to his bed. They had this meeting in his bedroom incase this would happen. The figure in the shadow slowly took charge and pulled Hans up.

"Anna you know what you have to do." The figure said as he nodded to Anna.

"Yes, I know exactly what to do." Anna said as she laughed evily.

"Hans will come with me, just in case." Anna said, a little fear in her voice. Anna clutched her heart and her hair started to turn back to orange. Her eyes were filled with playfulness once more and her skin returned to normal. "Elsa will never know what hit her." Anna sneered.

"Help master when he wakes up. Remember to go back to the Guardians and tell them you fund no evidence that Pitch is alive. Remember to lie well, Bunnymud." Hans said with a sinister laugh as he and Anna left the room.

**Oohh cliffhanger! Sorry that I haven't posted in so long I promise I will post tomorrow! Luv you all and I want to say a special thank you to Knotjustabook for followin and favoriting (I don't know if that is how you say it) my story. I luv you all please comment and tell me what you think!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The North Mountain

I had this feeling in my stomach, a feeling that didn't go away. This was all too much. With Hans, Jack, and Anna, my life was too much. Why couldn't I have a simple life? I only want three things in my simple life. No duties. No powers. No kingdom to rule.

"Mary, cancel all my meetings, and tell my tutor I am not feeling well today." Elsa said with authority.

"Yes My Queen. Are you all right? Would you like me to bring you soup just like I did when you were little?" Mary said worriedly.

"Mary please call me Elsa. I am fine and thank you for the soup offer but I must pass. Take a day off, the queen orders it." Elsa said sweetly.

"No, M- Elsa. I must get back to work." Mary said as she looked behind her.

"No take a nice long day off. I order you to." Elsa said, a little firmer.

"Thank you Elsa." Mary said as she hugged Elsa. Mary quickly pulled away and ran down the stairs, blushing a little. Elsa giggled as happiness spread around her. She remembered how Mary used to take care of her, read her stories from the other side of the door late at night, give her soup when she felt sick, and comforted her when her parents had di-

"Don't think about that Elsa." she said, on the verge of tears. She had always pushed Mary away, as she had done to th world. Elsa was a branch, a thin brach that swayed over a canyon of nothingness. To much wind or pressure or even memories and Elsa would snap and fall into nothingness. She would plunge and would never stop falling. Elsa tried hard for that not to happen, even after the Big Freeze, she was still unstable and would let her powers overwhelm her if something ever happened to Anna, and something had. It angered Elsa to not know what Pitch was doing to Anna. Was he torturing her? Was she trapped and suffering by the minute? Elsa hadn't realized it, but she was in her room. The door was iced shut and she was in her bed crying.

"Elsa?" a familiar voice said. Too familiar. Elsa froze and slowly walked to the door. "Elsa?" the voice asked again. Elsa tried to break the ice but it wouldn't budge. She pulled and tugged and finally, the ice broke. Usually she would unfreeze the ice with love, but lately she had been feeling no love at all. She looked down and covered her mouth. It was five year old Anna. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked her, taking Elsa's hand. Anna's hand went right through Elsa's and took nine year old Elsa's instead. Nine year old Elsa quickly pulled away and slammed the door. Anna sighed and walked away, a few tears falling to the wanted to scream out to Anna, to comfort her but she just stood there, frozen. The scene blurred and Elsa struck Anna in the heart. Kristoff was at her side immediantly. Elsa looked around and realized where she was. The scene blurred again and Elsa was standing on The North Mountain, all alone. She saw her ice palace and gasped. It was still as tall and as shiny as ever. How did she get here?

"What?" she asked herself.

"I took you here Snowflake." Jack said. Elsa didn't turn around. This was a dream, this was all a dream. Something hit her hard in the shoulder and she slowly turned. Jack was there laughing at the white snow on her dress. As Jack was laughing, Elsa built a snowball, a snowball bigger than a grown up man and hurled it at Jack. The snowbal overwhelmed him and nothing happened. Elsa got worried and started to walk slowly to the pile of snow. Jack's head popped up and instantly hundreds of snowballs where hurled at her and she could hear Jack laughing. The sound was beautiful, it made her whole body feel warm and tingly. She quickly built a fort around herself and made a few snowballs in her hands. She threw them at Jack when he was off guard and fell to the floor laughing as he shook the snow from his hair. Elsa quickly jumped behind her fort as Jack was getting ready to attack. The game went on and on, it was always the same pattern. Jack would throw and then Elsa would throw more at him. Jack. Elsa. Jack. Elsa. The game went on for hours, until Jack came out of his fort and gave up.

"Sorry Jack, I'm a sucker for snowball fights." Elsa said, grinning.

"It's okay Snowflake." Jack said happily.

"So you probably know about my powers now don't you?" Elsa said sadly.

"I've always known Snowflake." Jack said, holding her hand. "You see, I've been watching you ever sice you were a child, protecting you, helping you deal with your fears. But as you got olderyou didn't believe in lil' ol' Jack Frost anymore so I left, and then when you starting believing in me, we fell in love." Jack explained the whole story to her, about being a Guardian, whe he first found out he was Jack Frost, when he fell into the lake, and about Emily (his sister). Her eyes were beautiful, taking in every single word with interest. Jack knew he would never get tired of those eyes, ful of interest and wonder. He felt like he could pour his heart out to her. He felt something he headn't felt for a long time before, and Elsa did to. They felt something when they were together, they felt _love._

"But little do they know that love is a dangerous thing" Manny said.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I am starting to get deeper into the whole Jelsa thing. I love you all for reading my story! Thank you so much, have a great weekend! Please comment!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Manny

_Love is something you cannot escape,_

_Love is the price you pay,_

_To be alive each day._

_You can try to hide it,_

_Fake it,_

_But you will never escape it._

_Love is why people will marry,_

_Or why mother's decide to carry babies._

_Love will always be a mystery,_

_That is how it's been in history._

_I fear love,_

_And so does the girl who wore the glove,_

_On the one night,_

_Oh all the fright,_

_It was unbearable._

_For me,_

_For Jack,_

_For Him._

_For he who they think is the enemy,_

_Will become their greatest ally._

_He will help,_

_He will suffer,_

_He will be replaced with someone new._

_Someone strong,_

_Elegant,_

_Beautiful,_

_And graceful._

_Oh Elsa my dear,_

_The fear will continue,_

_For I am your true father,_

_The reason they fear you,_

_And I am sorry,_

_Sorry my dear. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Ice Palace

As Jack rambled on and on about all the adventures the Guardians had, Elsa thought about the feeling she felt when she was with Jack. She hadn't felt this way for so long, long enough that she forget what it was. She felt like her branch was stronger, like the bottomless canyon she was swaying over was closing. She felt warm and fuzzy when he spoke. She smiled and nodded as he finished his story and watched him stand up and pace. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked worriedly. "Nothing Elsa but I.. just...Elsa it's getting late I'll fly you home if you would like." Jack said finally.

"Ohh ya sure." Elsa said, a little dissapointed, she didn't know what she was expecting but she wanted it to be more than that. "Actually, I'd rather stay here in my ice palace. I'll see you later, right?" Elsa asked as she looked into his deep into his blue eyes.

"Of course snowflake." Jack said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Elsa smiled and walked into her ice palace.

_Meanwhile..._

"This is perfect," Anna said with a smirk on her face. "They love each other! This is what we've been waiting for Hans!"

"Yes! We should strike now, while Jack is away and Elsa is all alone!" Hans said smartly.

"No remember what Pitch said, patience. We must wait until they discover that they are in love and tell each other." Anna said, thinking hard.

"But Jack already knows, remember? Plus, if we hurt Elsa after she and Jack are 'together' it will surely attract him but if we do it know, while he is still figuring her out, he will probably think she left to think or something." Hans said.

"Hans, you must listen when Pitch speaks. He wants that Jack Frost also. They are the only ones who can defeat him but if we play our cards right, we can capture them and Pitch will become unstoppable! Anna said, climbing up the North Mountain. Hans nodded and followed her into the ice palace.

_Back to Elsa_

Fear, that's all this place was filled with. The walls still glowed ominously red and the chandelier pieces were still shattered everywhere. With one sweeping motion of Elsa's hand, she picked up all the pieces and made them disappear. She still had a tingling feeling in my stomach from when Jack touched her face but she ignored it. She had to find Anna, and Jack was just a distraction, like everything else. Didn't he care that Anna was missing?

"Of course I care Snowflake." Jack said out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? How did you know what I was thinking?" Elsa asked suspisously.

"Well, I saw some black du- nevermind that. You think out loud sometimes do you know that?" Jack asked chuckling, but Elsa knew it was something else.

"So what are you going to do now that you are here?" Elsa asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well since you are obviously not going to sleep, I'm here to help you control your powers." Jack said playfully, although Elsa could see fear in his eyes.

"Why? I do not need any help." Elsa responded, standing a little straighter.

"Whatever you say Snowflake. The reason I'm really here for though is because I want you to see something," Jack said as he flew over to her and took her hand "but you have to trust me."

_In Pitch's lair_

"Thank you Bunnymud but I will be fine." Pitch said as he got up out of bed.

"No master, you must stay in bed." Bunnymud said.

"It's okay Bunnymud. It's about time you went back to your little friends." Pitch said as he sat in his throne and thought.

"Of course master." Bunny said as he left, making sure he kept his secret well from Pitch, a secret that Pitch would never find out about, until the day he planned to attack.

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading! I have school on Monday so I might not post for a while :( I luv you all thank you so much! Until next time**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Letter

_345 years ago..._

_Dear My Beloved Son,_

_I can't believe it's your birthday! I_ can't_ believe the years have gone by so fast! Emily and I have a suprise for you! It's something you've always wanted! Just know that I love you so much. I hope school has been okay. Have a happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_Mom & Emily_

A tall woman with brown hair, beautiful eyes, and pale skin sealed the letter with a kiss. She slowly crept into a dark room and put the letter on the bedside table. She kissed his head and he shifted a little. She was so proud of him. She looked at her son and realized how much he looked like her. He had brown hair, pale skin, and had beautiful blue eyes behind his closed eyelids. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Emily standing behind her.

"Momma! It's Jack's birthday!" Emily whispered.

"I know sweetie, let's go get his present ready!" the tall woman said happily. A few minutes later, the cake was on the table and a beautiful wrapped box sat in the middle of a small table next to the bigger one. "Go wake him up sweetheart!" the tall woman said, kissing the little girls head. Emily nodded and ran into Jack's room.

"JACK WAKE UP!" Emily screamed. The tall woman smiled sweetly and Jack opened his eyes.

"Emily get off of me." Jack said as he pushed the girl off. She frowned but quickly got onto Jack's back again.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play !" Emily said dramatically.

"Go play by yourself." Jack said again.

"Do you want to ice skate?" Emily said with a big grin on her face.

"Of course. But first you have to get off me." Jack said laughing. Where had the years gone? He remembered when Emily was three but now, here she was an elegant nine year old. She jumped off and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Suprise!" the tall woman screamed and Jack gripped her into a tight hug. "Careful Jack I'm almost fourty-five!" she said as Jack let go of her. She kissed the top of his head and watched as he blew out his candles. He then moved over to his gift and ripped the paper open. He marveled at the new phone in his arms. He quickly put it down and almost knocked over his mom as he tackled her into a hug. Next, he twirled Emily aroundand kissed her head.

"Thank you so much! I love it! I love you guys too! This deserves an extra hour of skating!" Jack said as he pulled his sister out the door. The woman laughed and watced as they put on their skates. They skated and skated until..Crack!

"Jack, I'm scared!" Emily called as the ice cracked under her feet. The woman watched in amazment as Jack saved her with a grin on his face. The tall woman turned away until..Crack! Splash! "JACK!" Emily screamed. The woman quickly turned around just as Jack fell into the ice. She screamed and ran to Jack as fast as possible. She reached her hand in to try and grab Jack but her hand just froze in the water. Jack was..gone!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I luv you all! Sorry about the spelling mistakes!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Black Sand

As Jack and Elsa slowly landed onto a grassy ledge, Elsa gasped. This view was amazing! You could see all of Arendale and all the villagers looked like ants! The stars were beautiful and hung over their heads, taunting them to reach out and grab one. Elsa jumped up and giggled as the bright ball of light disappeared behind her fingers.

"This is amazing Jack! I love it here!" Elsa said as she hugged Jack tightly.

"Thanks Snowflake. I come up her all the time when I have hard descisions to make." Jack said, as he took her hand in his. They sat on the ledge and hung their feet over the ledge. They stared at each other, both lost in each other's eyes. After what seemed like forever, Jack looked up into the sky and at the moon. He carefully opened his palm and watched as the snow swirled and swirled unitl a beautiful rose sat in his palm. He gently picked it up and kissed it. Elsa marveled at how the rose petals opened up and a thin layer of frost cover it, concealing the life of the flower forever inside. Jack chuckled when he saw how round her eyes were. They were full of curiosity and wonder. He slowly placed it in Elsa's hair and she blushed.

"Jack, can you show me how to do that?" Elsa asked as she slowly touched the beautiful flower in her hair.

"Of course Snowflake, in time." Jack said.

"Jack I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call me snowflake?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"You remind me of a snowflake. You are very delicate, yet beautiful and strong. You make your way out of the clouds and slowly fall to Earth. There is nobody quite like you." Jack said as he placed and arm around her. Elsa smiled and stared into space. Just as Jack was about to make his move, something rustled in the bushes. Jack and Elsa both turned to see what was ruining their perfect moment but nothing happened.

"Distraction check, go Anna." Hans said quietly. Anna nodded and sowly crept towards Elsa. Anna hid behind a tree, just as Elsa looked at her. She slowly placed her hand in front of Elsa's heart and felt the familiar tingle in her hand. Black sand immediantly came shooting out of it and into Elsa's heart. Elsa flinched and turned around once more, but Anna was far, far away.

"Elsa are you okay?" Jack asked Elsa as he took his arm away.

"Yes, of course I'm fine. I think we suld go now though, thanks for this Jack." Elsa said and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jack wanted to shout with joy. The kiss lingered there for a few more seconds, Jack savoring the feeling of the electricity going through his skin.

"Of course Snowflake." Jack answered as he picked her up and they flew into the sky.

_Back at the workshop.._

"TOOTH, BUNNY, SANDY! COME QUICK MANNY HAS TO TELL US SOMETHING!" North screamed. At the mention of Manny's name, eyeryone was there in seconds. Everyone but Jack. Manny showed them a picture of Elsa. Black sand floated around her calmly. Suddenly, Crack!, it all flew into Elsa heart, knocking her over in the process. When Elsa got up, she was no longer the beautiful elegant girl they all knew, she was a dangerous fierce girl, with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. Her dress was pure black, her eyes yellow an hateful, and her hair, her once platinum blonde hair was now a menacing black. All the Guardians gasped as two words popped up.

_Tell Jack._

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been sooo busy with school. Anyway, I met this boy at my school that acts exactly like Jack! I'm getting a a little inspiration off him so YAY! Thank you all so much for reading! I luv you all! Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Losing Control

"Elsa nooo-" Jack said as his body froze over.

"Jack! I'm so sorry." Elsa said as she sobbed on his shoulder. She stroked his ice cold face and kissed his frozen lips.

"Elsa. Elsa. You are running out of time!" Pitch said as he chuckled. Elsa was grabbed by some invisible force and was pulled away from Jack.

"Jaaack!" Elsa screamed as she sat up in bed. Elsa quickly jumped out of bed but slipped on something. She turned to see that every wall was covered in a thick layer of ice and that the floor was covered in a thick layer of snow. Her bed had icicles surrounding it and the curtains were now frozen in place. She quickly crawled into a corner and watched as a trail of icicles followed her. Tears escaped her eyes and suddenly, the walls turned red and shattered. She screamed and covered her ears as the piercing sound echoed in her room. Ice fell over her and cut her all over. She cried even more and covered her ears harder as more and more ice shattered. She watched in horror in as the icicles surrounded her and came closer, and closer, and clos-

BAck to the Guardians..

"Jack your back!" Bunny said, a little worried.

"Ya I'm back. Since when do you care?" Jack asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mate we have to talk." Bunny said as he dragged Jack into North's office. North was at his desk and Tooth was flying around worriedly. They both looked up at the same time and gasped when they saw Jack.

"What's going on guys?" Jack asked, getting worried now. North told him what Manny had told them before and when North was finished, Jack's face was ghostly white.

"I can't believe it. She's the girl I love, well apparently I loved her before also, and Pitch has her! I can't believe that dark a**! I'm going to find him!" Jack roared as he flew out of the room.

"JACK NO!" the Guardians shouted, but they were to late.

Jack flew, he flew, and flew until he spotted the familiar village of Arendale and flew straight towards the castle. What he saw on Elsa's porch was terrible. The ice had shattered the glass door and the walls were covered in ice. There were pieces of ice on the floor and they were full red. Suddenly, he heard a scream and the ice on the walls shattered and broke, adding more to the pieces onto the floor. Everything inside Elsa's room turned dark red and shattered but more ice instantly covered it back. "Elsa? You in here?" Jack asked and he heard the sobs become fiercer and grow louder. "Snowflake?" Jack called. The sobbing stopped and the ic disappeared, revealing a tall woman. Her hair was pure black and her lips dark red. Her eyes were an ominous yellow, and her hands were clutched into fists.

"Well, well." Elsa said as she shot a blast of black ice from her hand, straight at Jack. He instantly blocked it and his face turned sad.

"No. No. Snowflake please, I know you're in there. Please." Jack said as he walked slowly over to Elsa. His words seemed to sink in because Elsa stopped for a moment and her eyes flashed blue. Her hair returned to normal and her lips returned to their rosy red color. She stumbled back and transformed once again.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Dark Elsa said as she laughed. Jack was inches away from her now and slowly planted a kiss on her face. Elsa froze and collapsed but Jack caught her just in time. She returned to normal and looked like a sleeping angel, so peaceful but Jack knew that she was having nightmares.

"JAAACK!" Elsa screamed as she squirmed. "Let me go! I need to get to him! Please!" Elsa screamed. It pained Jack to see her like this, so he placed her in the bed and sat down on a a chair, waiting for her to wake up.

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters are so short but my teachers will not give me a break! I have a project due on Tuesday that counts for 85% of my grade! That's insane right? Anyway I luv you all so so much! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the bad language. Have a great weekend!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	12. Chapter 12

OMG guys! I haven't posted in like a month! I'm really sorry about that but school is just AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 12

Freedom

"Give it up Elsa. You miss you sister deep inside. You miss her more than you love Jack. GIVE IT UP! Pitch shouted.

"I will never. I will find a way to defeat you. Even if it means sacrificing Jack." Elsa covered her mouth as soon as the words came out. What the hell had she just said?

"Oh Elsa. My sweet Elsa. I know you will. I know you will stop at absolutely nothing to defeat me and take your sister back. Even if I end up dying though, at least Jack will already be dead! I know what you can do. That is why I chose you! I know you will eventually kill Jack. You cannot fight the beast inside!" Pitch said. Suddenly, Elsa felt pain, pain inside her heart. Something felt wrong, very wrong. It felt like a thin layer of ice was slowly covering her body and before she knew it, she lost control of her body. She cackled, something she had never done before and it felt...good.

_Meanwhile..._

It had been almost a week! Elsa still hadn't woken up. Dark Elsa really drained Elsa's energy. Just imagine the pain she must be going through. Jack flew up and started to open her door but something caught his eye. A piece of yellow paper. He slowly floated down and looked for the yellow paper. He found it on her desk and slowly picked it up.

_My Soon To Be Bride Elsa,_

_The wedding is in exactly two weeks. I have everything prepared so don't worry about anything. You must be ready by five on Tuesday. Remember what will happen if you don't show! Your little "Arendale" will suffer! We will demand war! I will be expecting you at my palace on Sunday to get ready for the wedding. _

_Your love, _

_Hans_

Jack tried not explode. How dare he! This was absolutely unacceptible! Wait a second. Jack read the envelope over again, this letter had come two weeks ago. Today was Sunday.

"SHIT!" Jack blurted out. He noticed Elsa shift and slowly placed a kiss on top of her head. He flew to the balcony and quietly opened the doors. Jack flew off into the night. He would give Elsa what she deserved...Freedom.

Back at the workshop...

"I'm worried about Jack. We haven't seen him ever since he flew off! Do you think Pitch got to him? Is he still alive? Would he have signaled us? Did he stop to be with Elsa?" Tooth buzzed with questions.

"Tooth don't worry. Can I have a word with you in my room please?" Bunny asked as he shifted uncomfortably. Tooth, Manny, and Sandy raised their eyebrows at him but Tooth took his hand and led him into the room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Manny asked Sandy. Pictures appeared over Sandy's head. "Your right. Bunny has been acting weird since we found out about Dark Elsa. I think we should ke-" Manny was interrupted by screaming from Bunny's room. North and Sandy ran up the stairs and burst open the door.

_Back to Elsa..._

"Why did you leave me Anna? I need you to make this whole thing go away, like you always do. Kristoff misses you and I do too" Elsa sobbed. Anna lifted Elsa's chin up and scoffed.

"Look at you Elsa, you are weak!" Anna said and with that she disappeared, leaving Elsa to cry alone.

"Anna?" Elsa asked through tears.

**Hey guys! So now is the part of the story where Elsa goes through depression and loses control. Sorry about that cliffhanger with that Bunny and Tooth thing. I know my chapters are getting super short but trust me I will be posting more often now. Luv you all!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No"

Elsa sat up. She looked around. No Jack. Elsa sighed. She carefully stepped out of bed. Elsa froze everything over. The door. The windows. The walls. The balcony door. The bed. The dresser. Everything. Including her feelings. Now she was just Elsa. No longer Queen. No longer Snow Queen. Just Elsa. She cried, it was all too much. She just sat there and cried. She cried for hours. Her powers flew all over the room. A storm surrounded her. Something landed at her feet. A yellow piece of paper. She read it. And cried some more. "No I will never love you!" Elsa shouted as she imagined herself with Jack.

_Back to Jack.._

Jack flew and flew day and night. Night to day. Suddenly he saw some beautiful blue lights coming from below and decided to check it out. He slowly landed and followed a few villagers who seemed to be heading somewhere in a hurry. The villagers had a worried look on their faces as they ran.

"Did you hear? Elsa never showed up!" one of the villagers whispered to another. As they ran the blue lights grew brighter. One of the villagers pulled her child out of the group and gave her at least $200.

"I love you sweetie, please go and never come back. Other kids are already there waiting for you, please you must go." the woman said, her face streaming with tears. Jack started to tear up and watched as the mom ran to keep up with the group. The little girl stood there, stunned. Many people passing by stared as the girl burst into tears. Jack quickly ran to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and her eyes brightened.

"Jack Frost!" she sqealed with delightment. Jack beamed and hugged the girl. She smiled back and folowed Jack to where the water met the land. Many kids were already there getting into a boat. Many grown men were there too, hurrying the children inside. Many kids were crying but the men just gagged them and put them in the boat. What kind of sick place was this? The little girl squeezed Jack's leg and watched in awe as he made it snow. He made a snowball and threw it at the men. They both turned and started to walk away and Jack took this chance. He took the girl up and flew her to the boat. He placed her safely on the boat. She smiled and he gave her a butterfly made entirely of ice. She kissed Jack's cheek and ran over to the other kids.

"Let's move it!" the men shouted as the boat took off with all the kids inside.

"Quick everyone to the palace!" a group of teens shouted. Jack followed them into a tall majestic room with glass stairs and any different floors. There were chairs for everyone and some tall kids who stood up tall and watched the people file in. Each kid had red hair and side burns. One of the kids started walking towards a podium and the King and Queen rose, gesturing for the people to stand up to.

"I am HANS of the SOUTHERN ISLES!" the kid boomed and Jack immediantly lunged at him.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! The Bunny and Tooth thing will be all of the next chapter. Sorry about the Elsa part. Anyway...Sorry I haven't posted in weeks! School is just killing me! Thank you for all your wonderful comments! They keep me going and I'm not going to say any names but the most recent post was amazing thank you! I hope to post soon!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lies

North pounded at the door and Sandy tried to blast it open. "BUNNY OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" North screamed at the top of his voice. Sandy tried to get his sand to open the doornob from the inside, but something was there, something...else. Tooth screamed and screamed again. Finally, North got the door open by kicking it. As the door flung open, Bunny froze. He was on his knees, his face was gray and his eyes were yellow. His whole body had turned a dark, dark gray. Tooth was at the back of the room. Her body was limp and she had a rope around her arms and legs. North and Sandy ran to Tooth but Bunny stood up.

"Don't touch her." Bunny warned. North and Sandy both glared at Bunny, not the "You are such a pain in my a**" glare, but the "What the heck are you doing and what's going on?" glare. Bunny just shook his head and smiled. "You'll see." he said and turned towards Tooth. He picked her up and put his hand-paw over her heart. Immediantly, Tooth's body turned gray and she cringed. A few moments later her eyes opened and they too were yellow.

"Bunny what have you done?!" North exclaimed. Sandy looked as if he might explode. Tooth fluttered her wings and cackled. She glared at North and Sandy.

"I'll be back for you." Tooth said as she nodded at Bunny. Bunny nodded back and watched as she opened a black portal and flew through. Sandy and North were both frozen with shock. Bunny fell to the ground, wondering what he would say when he woke up.

_A few hours later..._

(Bunny's POV)

I was being shaken. Back and forth. Back and forth. I opened my eyes to see North and Sandy staring at me with intense eyes. North had his swords in his hands and Sandy had a whip, the whip he was shaking me in. "What the heck is going on?" I asked as I opened my eyes, knowing in my heart what I had done. Sandy brought the whip closer to his body and glared at me, hard. North cleared his throat.

"BUNNY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID STOP PLAYING GAMES!" North screames. North had his sword at my heart and he was sneering at me, so I confessed and told him the truth, well part of the truth...

"North you don't understand-" Bunny was cut off by an enraged North.

"WHAT DO I NOT UNDERSTAND BUNNY?!" North screamed, his face purple with anger. Yikes. North was usually the calm one.

"You see I was being...controled by...by Pitch." I said as I looked down at the floor.

"Pitch has had control of me for a while now and..." I trailed off but North lost it again.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! ALL THIS TIME PITCH KNEW WHAT WE WERE DOING HE WAS ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD OF US AND YOU KNEW THE REASON WHY! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!" North bellowed. I sighed.

"I was thinking I'd spare your lives." I said with a sneer. I didn't know where that had come from. It wasn't true, none of this was. "You see Nort, when we battled Pitch the second time, he blasted my heart. It wasn't until I fell asleep that I knew...Pitch though, knew long before I did. He was planning it. I knew if I told you, you would all die." I said simply.

"Bunny, if you had told us sooner, we wouldn't be in this terrible mess." North said, calming down.

"No. We would be in a worse mess." I said.

"What would that be?" North said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've said too much. I must go." I said opening a portal. Sandy's whip was holdng me back but I was stronger. Just before I went through the portal North asked me again.

"What would that be?" he asked, fiercer.

"Death." I said as I jumped into the portal.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the people who love Bunny but the chapter is called Lies for aa reason! ;) School is really occupying me and life is getting in the way of my posting so ya... Luv you all! Remember to review and tell me what you think of the story.**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Love and Loss

_"Elsa?" Anna asked as she knocked on her sister's door. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you could tell me whyyy. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Anna sang._

Those memories only made Elsa hate herself more and more. She hated her powers, her looks, her...life. She loved Anna, but of course like everything else she loved in her life, she lost her.

"WHY?!" Elsa screamed as she sobbed harder and harder. She could her the servants outside trying to talk to her, but a layer of ice was so thick over her door, that she only heard mumbles. Elsa quickly took a piece of paper from her desk and wrote on it slowly, thinking about each word she wrote, how Jack would react to this. She slowly slipped the note under the door and watched as it got picked up. She heard gasps in the hallway and cried harder.

Jack's POV

I went right through him. He saw me, but I went through him. Something was very wrong. I flew back to Arendale and what I saw was terrible. Half the side of the castle was frozen, Elsa's side. I quickly flew to her balcony but a thick layer of ice was blocking it.

I tried to break the ice, I tried and tried. I banged on the door, I knew she heard me but I could feel the ice in her heart. I sighed and flew down to the main gate. I saw servants outside, mumbling to the guards about something. I saw a letter in the middle of the group and it read,

_Dear Arendale,_

_I have officially resigned of being Queen. I shall remain in my room until further notice. I want you to find a new queen and to leave me alone. I wish you the best of luck._

_Elsa_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm working on a new fanfic. It's a story I kinda made up so it's not based on anything. I really hope you guys like it and I'm doing this really fast so I don't have time to think but...I will most likely post my new story and a few chapters of the The One I Love The Most. This was a quick note to tell you what's been going on in my life. Luv you all!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Remember...

"Elsa, I brought you dinner." Jack said as he pushed a tray under Elsa's door. Elsa groaned and pushed it back under the door. It had been three long terrible months. The only thing Elsa did was sit in her room and cry. She barely ate, never spoke, and didn't sleep for very long. It was driving Jack crazy. He banged on her door as tears slid down his cheeks. "Elsa...please come out!" he choked. There was no answer. Jack's heart broke. He hadn't seen her for three months. He longed to touch her hands, to tell her it was all going to be okay but she wouldn't listen.

"I failed Jack." Elsa said in a hoarse voice. Jack's head shot up immediantly. She hadn't spoken for three months and that was all she had to say? Jack couldn't take it. He frosted the door and watched his ice started to crack the door. He smiled as it crumbled into pieces.

"Elsa?" Jack asked as he steppeed into her room.

"What are you doing in here?" Elsa accused. Jack looked around but the only thing he saw was ice. Ice was everywhere, covering everything. It had frozen over her desk, bed, closet door, balcony door, and worst of all, it covered her. She was huddleled in a corner, sheets of ice were surrounding her, like a house. Except, there was no door or windows, just walls. Walls of guilt and sadness.

"Elsa?" Jack asked as he walked towards the figure in the ice.

"Jack don't come any closer." Elsa said as she got up and positioned herself so she was in a defensive stance.

"Elsa! Please come out." Jack said as he took a few more steps towards her.

"Jack if you come any closer, I won't hesitate to freeze your heart." Elsa threatened. Jack's heart clenched and broke into a thousand tiny little pieces. He took a step forward and was shocked that Elsa actually took down her walls and shot ice straight at his chest. He dodged it with ease but fell in the process.

"Elsa. Don't do this. I know your still in there. I know you still care!" Jack said as he looked straight into her eyes. Elsa hovered him, thinking about what he said. Jack took the chance and tripped her. She fell to the floor and started to cry. Jack got back up and held out his hand. "Elsa, life is not about how many times you fail or fall, it's about how many times you get back up and try again! I know you want your sister back, I can help. Please Elsa. Please." Jack said. Elsa took Jack's hand and sighed.

"I guess your right, I just-" Elsa was cut off when Jack started to kiss her pationately. Elsa returned the kiss but something tingled in the back of her mind. A memory. She tried to grab it, to remember it but it was gone like a forgotten land. They both pulled away, gasping for air. Just as their lips parted, Elsa remembered...

She remembered everything. She remmebered Rapunzel, the Guardians, Pitch Black, Gothel, Flynn Rider, but most importantly, she remembered what happened that night...The night that haunted Rapunzel. She remembered the night when they were in the Rapunzel's tower together. She and Jack had been in the sky, but something had hit them, something big.

Elsa fell to the floor and everyhting was black.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't posted in MONTHS but school is like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, I'm going to try to post soon. Sorry for the cliffhanger but you know how that goes. Once again I am really sorry for posting late, it won't happen again. I decided that the new story that I have been working on won't be posted until next year. I'm really sorry again. Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Luv you all!**

**-TheGreatFanficWriter**


End file.
